


We Worship You

by 13KeithXPidge13



Series: Three Speedsters, One Goal [1]
Category: Young Avengers (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Boys Kissing, Crying, Fights, Fluff, M/M, Making Up, Multi, Neck Kissing, Possessive Behavior, emotional kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13





	We Worship You

A loud ugly sob filled the room, making Tommy and Thad wince at the same time. They never liked to see their youngest lover cry. He was simply too beautiful and too _innocent_ for such things. 

"I-I-I didn't w-want h-him to g-get _angry!"_ Bart yelled, head in his hands as his body violently shook as tears were slowly falling. Thad was clutching him from behind from where the redhead was sitting on the edge of the bed and Tommy was kneeling on the floor, kissing his head softly.

"It's okay, baby," Tommy tried, hands massaging Bart's scalp. "It wasn't your fault. You know that Jaime doesn't like seeing you hurt. Neither do me or Thaddeus. He was just scared, he wasn't angry at _you_."

Bart shook his head. "N-no! I-I didn't-I-" He didn't know what to say. All he knew was that it was his fault Jaime was talking to him now. He didn't mean to take a bullet for Garfield. Well, maybe he did, but still! Gar could've died! He doesn't have super speed or armor or is indestructible. He's just a green human who has flesh and bone like him.

"Yes, baby, we _know_ that, but Gar most likely would've been _fine_." Oh. _Oh_. He said that out loud. "We're not saying that he _wouldn't_ , though," Thaddeus explained, a hand reaching up to stroke through Bart's dark red locks soothingly. "But, for us, it would've been better than seeing _you_ in that hospital bed in the cave..."

Bart sniffed and raised his head finally. Tommy sighed and smiled at the sight. "Even when you're crying, your still the prettiest being I've ever had the privilege of setting my eyes on." 

Bart then blushed, rubbing at his eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Thaddy, Tommy..." Thad and Tommy smiled, Tommy kissing his cheek and Thaddeus kissing the back of his neck, gently, tenderly. 

"It's alright, princess," Tommy replied. "It wasn't your fault. I'd take a bullet for both of you if it came down to it. I know you were just trying to help." 

Bart sniffed again and nodded, slowly beginning to tremble in his boyfriends hold. Thad continued to kiss his neck, trying to be comforting but knew it wasn't that helpful. 

Tommy smiled and took Bart's hand in his, carefully lifting it up to his lips so he could kiss the topside of it his palm. 

"We love you, you know that?" He began. "And we'll call Jaime and get everything sorted out, alright?"

Bart sniffed one last time and smiled, nodding. 

"Okay."


End file.
